Betting with Him
by Audrey Jane1221
Summary: Toby makes a bet with Spencer and the results force Spencer to do things she never in her mind thought she would be doing. Can it result in something she thought she never would be able to find? Toby X Spencer


**I hope you like this new story. I came up with in the middle of the night while twisting and turning in my bed thinking of a way to fall asleep. So here is my mind's story. Okay this story may not be as good as I thought it would be, but oh well. Enjoy and let it come into your Spoby Heart.**

 **Summary: Toby makes a bet with Spencer and the results force Spencer to do things she never in her mind thought she would be doing. Can it result in something she thought she never would be able to find?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters only the plot.**

 **Betting With Him**

 **Chapter 1**

Her brunette waves cascade down her back as her eyes follow the words on the page. _Wuthering Heights._ It was currently sitting in her lap letting the warm Rosewood sun hit the dark cover. Suddenly a dark shadow was casted over her entire body taking the sun away from her pale skin. "Hello Hastings." a deep velvety voice interrupts her thoughts making her lift her dark brown eyes. She meets them with the irritating blue ones.

"Hello, Toby." She spits out like venom letting her sun glasses hit the tip of her nose. "What brings you here?"

Toby grins at her obvious irritation. He shakes his head while taking a seat next to her in the moist grass that was sprayed a couple of minutes before. "Nothing, Hastings. I just wanted to see if the sun was being nice to you today. You know because last year you got burned like a crisp."

"I did not."

Toby snorts while standing up and pushing the cut pieces of grass off of his dark blue jeans. He swivels his head around to meet his oceanic eyes with her irritated ones. "Well it was nice talking, but I must be heading on my way. I wouldn't want to burn like you." He mocks.

She rolls her eyes and watches as the annoying senior walks away. He was one of the most popular boys, but was also one of the most annoying kid on this planet. She had to admitt that he was actually smart for his age, but that could never excuse his annoying self that bothered her everyday.

...

"Hey Spence." Hanna greets at their usual table in the corner of the lunch room away from all of the drama. Away from Toby Cavanaugh. Spencer nods her head in a greet while pulling out her lunch that was packed nicely in a bag. Spencer was very ocd. Everything had to be perfect around her which was one of the main reasons Toby bothered her. He was perfect something that she wasn't. "What did Toby do today?"

"What do you mean?"

Hanna rolls her eyes. "First of all I noticed your irritation and for once he had that look in your eye that was pretty glad that he sit this far away from your brother and the popular table. So yeah I figured it must be Toby because he is like the only person in this entire school that annoys you." She explains to her best friend with a small smile taking a bit of her sandwich at the same time.

"You hit right on the mark, Han. Yesterday while I was trying to enjoy my book in the exquisite sun. He came around and had to annoy me the entire time like his usual self. I'm wondering if he is ever going to grow up." Spencer coughs out with fire in her eyes.

Emily sets her lunch tray by Spencer. "He isn't all that bad Spencer. He is actually a really good friend of mine. You should hear was he says about you-"

"Wait-" Spencer puts a hand out with anger clearly on her face. "You vocalizing with the enemy. How could you?"

Emily puffs out her cheeks stabbing her fork into her food while laying her arms on the table with frustration clearly on her face. "He isn't the enemy, Spence. He is actually a really fun guy to hang out with when you get to know him."

"Sure." She sarcastically let's out with a chuckle letting her eyes dart over to the round table that held the popular boys: Caleb Rivers, Toby Cavanaugh, Ezra Fitzgerald, and Jason Hastings.

...

French.

That was next class on her list. Mrs. Polen was her teacher. AP French. The enemy was in her class. She may have only been a Junior, but she was pretty intelligent for her age. Her eyes peered between the empty seat in the front room and the empty one in the back one. She didn't even look to see who was sitting in the empty one in the back before slidding in. Spencer was the smartest girl in school and never makes mistakes, but she just made the biggest. Finally, her eyes come up and they make their way to the side seeing who she was sitting by.

Great. Toby Cavanaugh was currently holding the spot next to her and things go down hill from there when Mrs. Polen announces that this is where we are going to sit the entire semester one. "So, partner what would you like to suggest we do?"

Spencer felt her eyes do something they do everyday. They roll from one side to the other. "Great." She sighs making Toby's eyes peer up at her in confusion.

...

Advisory.

It was like a study hall, but everyone was forced to do a 30 minute silent time where they either had to do homework or read a book, but today was more like a privilege day. Spencer was currently in the middle of a scrabble completion between her and the second smartest kid in school. Andrew Campbell. The game was nearing the end and Spencer was winning by 56 points. Andrew sighs. "You win this time, Hastings, but next time I'm coming for you. I can't believe you beat everyone in this school at this. Can you read our minds or something?"

"Or something." Spencer answers with a small chuckle before letting her eyes glance up meeting with those blue one to see her next competitor. Toby. "What are you doing here?" She spats angirly.

"Just playing a friendly competition of scrabble against one of my best friends. What wrong with that?" Toby questions in an innocent voice sitting down in front of Spencer while arranging his letters on his block. "Ladies first, Hastings."

Spencer lays down the word. Sarcasm. Her eyes meets his with rage in them. "Thanks for the A, Spence." He lays down the word highjack gaining almost triple the amount of points, then Spencer. She huffs laying down another word.

Minutes later then were neck in neck. Spencer was winning by 29 points. "I'm going to win." She tants while waiting for Toby to lay down the final couple of letters that he had left. Toby eyes meet with hers.

"Let's make a deal, Hastings. If you win this game of scrabble I promise I won't bother you for the rest of my senior year. This will be the last entercounter not including French since that I'd more of a force by the teachers. If I win, then... you have to do everything I say for the rest if the year." Toby concludes with his famous smirk stretched across his face.

Her brown eyes enlarge a couple of sizes. "No way. That's not a fair bet."

Toby's eye brow arches with confusion before a smile comes across his face knowing a way to get Spencer to agree to this bet. "I thought a Hasting never backed down from a bet. Are you worried your going to lose?" Toby mocks with a grin while pushing around his letters.

"What no! Of course no. You know what fine, Cavanaugh because I'm going to win this bet fair and square unlike you." She sighs meeting her hand with his to shake on it. "You got yourself a deal."

Moments later Spencer felt her body freeze. She actually lost. By exactly one point. To Toby. He puts a hand on her shoulder and her mouth stayed open with the surprised feeling rushing through her body. "Good luck to you next time. I guess I'm the scrabble victor. Not you." He whispers letting his usual cocky self take over. He stands up dusty himself off. "I'll see you after school. Meet me by my car and we will talk about this bet."

He walks away leaving the brunette confused. How did she lose to him? Of all people why him?

...

 **Did you like? You know what to do... Comment and tell me what you think he is going to have her do? Do you think he will take it too far? Will she find a way out of this bet with him?**


End file.
